


Act like it!

by YuukoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Dubious Consent, M/M, Makeup Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the big day, the championship of the soccer season was played today and when Naruto is on the shower relaxing a bit he gets a visit. But nothing is easy with you, is it bastard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net on November 20th 2008.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Caidanu, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> This was a gift for my twiny Aikage.  
> She asked for bondage-shower sex, something between the lines of team captains.

There was a cheerful atmosphere on the school grounds every day a competition was held. The school had a variety of clubs and every single one of them got support of the students and today was no exception. Today the most important game of the football season was going to be played, the championship would be decided and everybody was excited about it.

The more realistic teachers had given up trying to get the students' interest a while ago as everybody was waiting for the match. The players were treated as national heroes. Naturally being the captain of the team, Naruto was the person who got all and the best privileges, the love letters, the attention, the dates request, the underwear on his locker...

Oddly enough he didn't care or need them.

"Naruto" A shy girl said when he was between classrooms.

"Yes?" He asked nicely, even when he couldn't remember the name of the girl... or her face.

"I-I wanted to g-give you a lucky charm," She shuttered holding something tightly in her hands "f-for today's g-game." Naruto could hear some people snickering in the background as saw how the girl's blush increased when she noticed as well. "No-not t-that you ne-need luck but..."

Naruto took pity of the girl and gently grabbed the item that was offered to him smiling reassuringly to her. When he saw it Naruto internally laughed, a rabbit's leg! Well he always smiled at that, ask the rabbit about it, it had four legs and they didn't bring it much luck, did they?

"Thanks!" And before he could say anything else the girl said goodbye and walked away quickly, looking like she would pass out in any moment.

"Oh man!" Kiba laughed as his group of friends came closer. "It seems like Hinata is giving shuttering lessons."

"Kiba!" She said indignantly. "Y-you are supposed to support me!"

"C'mon guys, chill out! We are stressed enough with the match." Naruto said as he opened his locker and changed books for the next class.

"Are you going to class Naruto?" Asked the lazy coach's assistant.

"Yep... if I don't keep my mind busy I'm gonna explode, and you? Don't tell me you are ditching Shikamaru."

"It's too troublesome, if I go people will ask me for the team tactics or the physical shape of the players or stupid stuff like that and won't let me sleep." He said as he stretched shamelessly in front of his friends.

Naruto turned around and sighed. "Well I don't even need to ask you Kiba." He watched as his dark haired friend grinned. "But I'm still going, so I'll see you later, Kiba don't forget that coach Asuma asked us to meet before the match!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Good luck Naruto." Hinata said as she gave him a quick peck on the check before walking away.

"Hey! How come I don't get a kiss?!" You could hear Kiba's voice as he walked after Hinata. "I'm your boyfriend!"

When Naruto looked at Shikamaru he raised an eyebrow and they both started to laugh loudly at Kiba's whining.

"See you later?"

"Later."

But before Naruto arrived at his classroom he met black eyes which didn't seem to even bother to acknowledge him... it made his blood boil! "Fuck this." He whispered, frustrated, he was so damn stressed and wasn't in the mood for this shit! He decided it would be better to just go home for the couple hours he had before the match.

\- - - - -

Konohamaru was about to pass out! Well, not really but this game was harder than he had imagined it would be. He didn't know if he would want to be on the team next year, damn! Ok, well, he did... but the Suna team was giving them real problems, don't look at him like that! Is not like he was weak or anything, but he was just damn tired. The score was 1-1 and their opponents were playing dirty!

The mandatory time of the match was about to finish and if they didn't make a point they would end up in overtime. Neither team wanted that. He looked at his teammates: Kiba at his side looked tired but he didn't take his eyes off of the Suna's number 06, Lee was running over all the field as usual, Neji was trying to break through Suna's defense, and Naruto was standing close to him, biting his lip. Konohamaru smiled because that gesture meant Naruto was thinking in something.

"Konohamaru." Naruto called, waiting the few seconds that took him to reach the blond. "I'm going up," Naruto said as he glanced his way. "I trust you with the goal; can you keep it safe for us?"

Konohamaru's chest was filled with pride, he was the youngest of the team and his captain trusted him. "Yes boss!"

Naruto smiled. "I knew I could rely on you." He said and looking more serious, Naruto told him. "Let Kiba and Chouji know, 'k?"

And in the same instant Naruto started to run towards the rival team's goal and uproar was heard in the whole court: the cheerleaders following Naruto along the field and the students along with the teachers screaming, urging him up as the coach was making wild gestures, who knows saying what.

But their school wasn't the only one following him, the captain of the Suna's team had been watching and tracking Naruto's steps and Konohamaru shuddered a little when he saw the glint on the red head's eyes when he saw Naruto going to attack.

Everything happened too fast! Almost like a dream. Lee had passed the ball to Naruto, who ditched Gaara and then, when everybody thought he was going solo, he passed the ball to Neji, who tried to score only to have the ball bounce in the crossbar to have Naruto's final shoot. And then... like in a freaking movie dude! The referee called the end of the match... Naruto scored which made them be 2-1... 2-1! They won! They won!!!

Naruto couldn't even breathe! His face was beaming, he started to run in the field to be grabbed by Neji's arm but in his high he didn't even think and jumped over him and as Neji carried him, he shook his fist in triumph towards the crowd. Naruto was surrounded by his team in just a few seconds who were hugging each other, they were joined by a grinning coach and every person who was involved with the team.

"Naruto" Called a stern voice, and when he got Naruto's attention he said "It's a habit that the team's captains change shirts, isn't it?"

"Oh yes! You are right!" Naruto said and without thinking he pulled out the upper part of his uniform.

"Boss, we did it!" Said Konohamaru grinning, not caring that the murderous-looking guy of the other team was there.

"Yes, we did!" Naruto said smiling but getting distracted when the head of the school's newspaper came closer to take pictures of them... and pictures of him and Gaara. A suspicious feeling came to him when he felt the camera pointing at him so he cleared his throat.

"What?" The guy asked smiling. "This is going to my private collection."

"Sai!" Naruto scolded. "I'll kick you ass."

"Ha! Like you could, dickless." Sai said before walking away to take more pictures leaving Naruto grinning. A few seconds later the blond shuddered when he felt a cold hand touching his back, he turned around to see Gaara invading his personal space shirtless as well.

"So you are naturally tanned." He said as his hand wandered lower towards his ass, a gesture –Naruto thought– nobody seemed to notice as everybody talked happily, changing the shirts with the rest of the team. When Naruto was turning his head again to said goodbye to Gaara he only got to see a pink blur that landed in top of him, the cheerleader's captain surrounded his hip with her legs.

"Naruto." She greeted him happily, smirking –unseen by Naruto- at Gaara's glare "Congrats captain! You are the best!"

"Thanks Sakura, but I couldn't have done it without the help of the team." Naruto said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, you all did great but you..." She said poking his chest "deserve something as prize!" Sakura continued, reaching for the lace holding her hair, forcing Naruto to hold her hips so she wouldn't fall. When he got the pink lace she tied it up around his neck, smiling at her handiwork. She caressed his naked chest, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Naruto dumbfounded, only stared at her, noticing in the background the snickering of some people.

"Now! Who wants to celebrate?" Sakura screamed to the crowd.

\- - - - -

'Finally.' Naruto thought when he reached his locker in the dressing room, grabbing the set of clean clothes he always kept on the school just in case... and today was that case. He still had the adrenaline high of the game, he was beaming getting ready to party all night long at Sakura's house. How she had managed he didn't know –Naruto still wondered how her parents let her throw all kind of parties, but he had wanted to get clean first as all his team mates had showered him in orange soda.

Ha-ha... very funny.

And to be honest, he wanted a few minutes to himself, what better way to do it and take a shower? He grabbed his clothes, a towel, and he went to the shower area in his boxers.

What he liked about the showers in his school was that between them there was a bench were you could sit or place your clothes and in that way you could avoid wandering through all the lockers naked. Of course it wasn't very wise to put your clothes there if the showers were full but today nobody seemed to be around... he placed all the stuff he was carrying and when he was ready to jump into the shower he noticed he still had the lace around his neck. With a little difficulty –how the hell Sakura had managed to tie it like that so quickly- he was able to remove it. He smiled wistfully when he saw it had a little heart with the letters SN at the end of it.

He stepped into the spray of water a little more calm now, enjoying the sensation of the warm water along his skin, he could feel all the dirt and sweat washing away and his muscles getting more relaxed. He stretched and flexed them, liking the burn-like feeling of all the exercise he had done today. But when his arms went to his sides he couldn't hold his shoulders up, he felt a little down, everybody had been there, the school, his friends, his parents, but Naruto hadn't seen him.

Naruto sighed, there was no use in thinking about that.

And that was the reason why he almost had a heart attack when he realized he wasn't alone.

Naruto really wanted to demand what he was doing in there, staring at him all creepy like that but Naruto had enough willpower to keep quiet. Hastily, he finished rinsing his hair, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. His back tensing when he stepped out of the shower to retrieve his towel, only to stop as he turned to check his clothes when he saw the bastard clutching a pink ribbon.

"What the fuck bastard! That's mine!"

Said bastard only smirked mockingly.

"I won't say it again, give it back." Really Naruto didn't know why he was getting so worked up. Well... maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stand the asshole's attitude with his pretty hand on his own hip, taunting him. Nobody, nobody could get on his nerves like Sasuke did.

"What?" He said dismissedly. "This stupid lace that slut gave you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned. "Don't call her that."

"What? A slut? But it's true Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke said coming closer. "She is a fucking slut."

"I told you to not call her that!" Naruto was really trying to restrain himself, his fists were almost shaking.

"Oh, is it that you actually liked it? Did you like fucking that pink bimbo Naruto?" Sasuke said with a harsh voice. "You didn't waste any time and quickly got someone else to fuck, you really have gone low."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled just a second before his first connected with Sasuke's face, throwing him to the floor. "It's not any of your business who I fuck or not, is it Sa-su-ke?"

Naruto's eyes scowled when he watched how Sasuke stood up coolly, his hand touching his broken lip, cleaning the small trail of blood coming out of his mouth with the lace in obvious mocking.

_'Fine! Keep it!'_ Naruto thought as he turned around, he didn't have the energy to fight, and as he wasn't looking at Sasuke he missed the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the dismissal.

"Of course it's my business Naruto." Sasuke said when he reached Naruto's side, whispering in his ear while one of his arms held him possessively. "You are mine Naruto, of course I mind." He explained him like if he was explaining a historical fact.

"Fuck you asshole!" Naruto said, breaking Sasuke's embrace.

"No, fuck you." Sasuke said before he made him back down, cornering him and before Naruto could say anything, he stroked his member.

"Fuck." Naruto said breathlessly, almost moaning. "Fuck! Stop!" He yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand, throwing it away. But Sasuke had good reflexes, he grabbed the same hand and harshly turned Naruto around pushing his naked body against the wall. "Watch it asshole!" Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's distraction and tied his hands on his back.

"Wh-What?" Naruto started struggling. "Is this a joke?" He turned around. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke was still cornering Naruto, but his hands were busy taking off all his clothes, letting them land carelessly besides Naruto's. "It seems like I'll have to remind you."

"What nerve you have to say that Sasuke, untie me! NOW!" He demanded as Sasuke loosened his shirt. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did, but it seems like you didn't hear me."

"It was you who decided to hmph!" Sasuke's tongue was thrusting inside his mouth and Naruto's eyes rolled back as he tasted Sasuke's dark flavor.

"Mmm... aaah..." Naruto thrust his forming erection into Sasuke's hand. "Aaah!" He moaned when he felt the fabric of Sasuke's pants going down... when that hand went to pinch one of his nipples... when Sasuke's mouth sucked like a leech the sensitive spot on his neck. "Fuck!" He almost yelled when the hand that was stroking his erection grabbed his own too. "Aaah! Aaah! More!" Was it natural to feel so much pleasure in such short amount of time? Something inside his mind screamed 'no' but why? That was so stupid, he wanted this... he had missed this!

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto kept moaning as Sasuke left a trail of kisses as he traveled downwards, making the muscles on his stomach jump when Sasuke touched them, making Naruto whine when he bit the available skin, sucking and licking it, leaving possessive marks, Naruto bucked his hips when he felt Sasuke's teeth nibbling gently at his erection and hummed when he tasted the drop of precum that was sliding over his member.

"Wha...aaah"

With his eyelids almost closed he barely was able to see Sasuke's head bobbing as he sucked him, feeling how Sasuke grabbed one of his tanned legs to place it on his pale shoulder, not caring that the blond was losing his balance. Forcing Naruto lean on him for support.

"Bastard, my arms!" His head hitting the wall softly, unable to keep his eyes open. "Yes!" Naruto moaned when he felt a finger push into his entrance to be joined quickly by a second and a third. He could feel his face burning when Sasuke expertly probed his prostrate accurately.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop! I'm going... gods! I'm going to aaah!" He moaned and writhed under the other man, smelling the scent of their arousal.

"Let me taste you Naruto"

Naruto let a low pitched whine escape as his sight blacked out because of the intensity of his orgasm.

Naruto breathed deeply at he bent over the wall for support, allowing the refreshing coldness of the tiles to cool down his skin, letting –and enjoying- Sasuke lick him all clean. Groaning when he sucked his member, hearing Sasuke moan like that with his fingers still inside of him, touching his prostate. It made his cock twitch again. Seeing Sasuke with his seed on the corner of his mouth made him restless with want.

"Who fucked you Naruto?" His tone was harsh.

"Wha-What?" Naruto said confused.

"You are pretty loose over here, you took me so quickly without objection." Sasuke replied stabbing Naruto's prostate making him cry out, changing the atmosphere in the place.

"Sasuke please stop."

"No…" Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll make you mine."

"Is it all about that? You fucking asshole." Naruto bit out, evidently hurt, his blood boiling again. "You have no right to be all possessive over me, you lost it when you told me…hmph!" Before he could finish the sentence Sasuke was over him again kissing him deeply, but it didn't matter Naruto kept struggling as Sasuke was making him walk backwards towards the showers. Naruto couldn't shake Sasuke off, that's when he got the idea to bite down on him... hard... even when Sasuke was still kissing him... and probably bleeding... in his position it was difficult but he managed to use one leg to kick Sasuke away. A small groan of pain left Sasuke but he released him.

"No, this is all your fault! Free me." Naruto demanded as he struggled with the lace, damn! Who would have thought it would be so resistant.

"No"

"Let me go!" Naruto said, frustrated.

"I can't." Sasuke almost yelled. "I can't stand thinking of you being with somebody else." He finished wistfully as he hugged Naruto, burying his face in the blond's neck.

"No!" Naruto said frightened. "If you want me you have to act like it you damn bastard!" He gave one step back. "I won't hide anymore! If you want me you have to say it and show it, I don't care about what people'll say."

"But I don't..." Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Oh don't think I haven't notice Sasuke... I don't care about your family and I bet they would support you, it's you who has to solve this!" He was determined. "I told you already that it's you who has to decide."

Naruto got nervous when he didn't get any response, he lowered his eyes in resignation and he turned around giving a couple steps in order to put some distance between them, it was their conversation all over again. He felt a hand touching his shoulder making enough pressure to turn him around but he resisted, closing his eyes longingly when small wet kisses were given all over the nape of his neck and shoulders.

"Silly boy." Sasuke said smelling his hair. "Why are you trembling like that?" Sasuke caressed Naruto's chest as he made him walk slowly, turning the shower on when they reached it.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Hush." Said Sasuke. "It's ok." Sasuke continued before he embraced him, letting Naruto's back rest on his chest, letting Naruto's head fall back to lay on his shoulder. Enjoying the way the spray of water made their bodies slick, caressing Naruto's body as he felt his erection slide between Naruto's ass cheeks making him moan quietly.

"Do it." Naruto said pushing back which made Sasuke press his body against the wall, getting a low hiss as response.

Sasuke kept pressing Naruto into the wall with one hand, as he gave a step back, touching the skin from the shoulders, passing Naruto's back, reaching his ass. Sasuke bit his lips to keep himself at bay when he saw the wet and tanned body glow in the dim light, his head resting on the wall letting him see the outline of the tied man. With one leg he spread Naruto's legs placing himself between them, pushing the head of erection through Naruto's entrance.

Naruto whimpered and whirled under him, trying to push back, unable to do it since Sasuke had a strong grip on him. Feeding like a leech in the feeling of being inside Naruto, he pushed only half of his erection and pushed back, biting Naruto's neck to keep some of the sense he had left, he was driving both of them insane.

"More! More!" Naruto kept chanting as he scratched Sasuke's stomach. "Deeper, god dammit!" But Sasuke didn't do as told; he kept his slow pace, drinking in the water lying on Naruto's skin.

"I need..." Naruto whispered making Sasuke stroke his erection. "It was you!" His eyes were furrowed. "It was you!" He repeated being incapable of closing his mouth again as the pants never ceased.

"What Naruto..." He kissed his neck. "Tell me." Sasuke asked gently.

"It was you!... Oh gods! It was you! I... I... you fucked me..." Why wouldn't Sasuke just bury himself into him! "I fingered myself today thinking... aaah! Wishing it was you... AAAH!"

His legs were giving out and he was sliding but he didn't care, he was moaning and screaming but he didn't care, lewd noises came out of his asshole when Sasuke thrust into him but he didn't care. Sasuke was burying himself in a frantic pace, it was too much pleasure…gods! Too much... too much pleasure that was painful.

"Please! Please... untie me!"

"No" Sasuke pleaded. "I can't let you go."

"I want to touch you!... aaah! I wanna see you! Please let me... oh fuck!" Naruto cried when he felt Sasuke pull out completely. "Sasuke what...?" He asked when he was able to turn around only to be pressed into again, shuddering when his erection got trapped between their bodies, receiving some friction.

They were kissing frantically as they walked and walked, Sasuke's hand touching and squeezing his ass. The only moment they lost contact was when Sasuke sat on the bench, licking Naruto's member quickly when he was at the same height, helping the blond to sit above him.

"Lower yourself Naruto, I want to see how you swallow my cock."

"Spread me." Naruto asked, shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

And Sasuke did, his hands went immediately towards Naruto's ass, spreading his ass cheeks wider, licking his lips in anticipation when the blond's muscles tensed with the effort. His eyes fixated to the pucker when it stretched to welcome his member.

"Aaah!" Naruto whined, clenching his muscles and making Sasuke's eyes roll back in return. "Fuck!" He screamed as he started to roll his hips, shaking his head again as he felt his climax coming. Sasuke was holding him close and biting one of his nipples. "My neck, Sasuke my neck." Naruto tilted his head as Sasuke obeyed and went there to suck the sensitive spot. "Pinch them." Without hesitancy Sasuke pinched his right nipple as he squeezed his ass with the right hand.

"Aaah... Sasuke I'm close." Naruto said as he impaled himself harder into Sasuke's erection making Sasuke moan. Naruto was dizzy it felt wonderful, he felt powerful. The blond could hear the whimpers that the brunet tried to drown burying them in his neck.

"Fuck... Sasuke!" He said licking his lips. "Touch me, I want to feel you hand touching me, stroking me, bringing me into competition as your thick cock stabs my prostate." He clenched his asshole again making Sasuke cry in ecstasy as he started to thrust upwards.

"You are close too, aren't you?" But the brunet couldn't talk much, only being able to nod. "I want... I want you to cum inside of me... to fill me with your cum... to burry your cock as deep as you can and fill me... Sasuke... Sasuke cum for me."

Naruto's back arched when his climax reached him, having felt Sasuke's warm seed hit his inter walls, having heard Sasuke's cry of his name…it was all he needed. He laid on top of Sasuke, a little uncomfortable as his hands were still bound, but he smiled anyway when he felt one of Sasuke's hand pet him tiredly.

"You better not..." He threatened.

"Hush..." Sasuke interrupted him. "I know."

\- - - - -

"And the reason we, teachers, students, and family are here today..." The principal's voice could be heard in the speakers of the auditorium. "It's to honor and celebrate with all of our teams and their effort and dedication to the extra curricular activities they had place their hearts into..." A timid applause was heard. "Today we'll give our soccer team's captain the 'Best Sportsman Award' of the year for all his qualities as leader and his never ending support of his team." People cheered up when Naruto shyly waved to the crowd.

"And now..." The principal shot a puzzled look, which was noticed only by a few people. "The captain's fencing team is here to congratulate..." But Sasuke didn't hear anymore as the only thing he could hear was the quick beat of his heart... could everybody hear it as well?

"What the fuck bastard?" Naruto said annoyed. "So upset you didn't get the award this year?"

But his eyes widened when Sasuke grabbed him forcefully by the neck and gave him a kiss.

"Wha-?"

And Sasuke took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth, making him forget instantly where they were, only for a few second though as the whistles at catwalks exploded in the hall. The principal just looked at them dumbfounded and before she could react Sasuke decided he would take Naruto out of this place.

"Where are you taking me bastard?" Naruto asked when he could speak again, being dragged by the wrist.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked over where his family was, blushing slightly at his giggling mother and smirking brother, his father? He didn't dare to look at him yet.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto said when he noticed the blush on Sasuke's face. "What's going on...?" He trailed off when he followed Sasuke's line of sight. "Bastard!" He said surprised. "Did you call them?"

"Hn."

"Why are you walking so damn slow?" Naruto said walking faster, enough to be the one to pull the other around. "Hurry up!" He grinned.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted smiling.

Telling that that they barely made it home, would be stating the obvious...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
